Stay With Me
by lofallingve
Summary: Sasuke has yet to decide whether he is insane or not. He had come into Konaha knowing he would be captured. He hadn't even put up a fight when the Konaha nin had captured him. Will Sasuke find the reason he came back before it is too late? Oneshot.


**Hey!**

**So this is my attempt of a oneshot! Uh, yeah. So please tell me what you think. Sorry about not updating on my other two stories, this is to stop my writers block ... **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Note: the poems are made by me, so I didn't copy from a previously published work!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

The cold stone under Sasuke's feet was a constant reminder of where he was. Where he had condemned himself to. The act seemed so easy, so right. Turning himself in had seemed like the simplest thing to do in the world. It had seemed plain, obvious even.

Was he insane? So many had questioned Sasuke's sanity when he had walked, with no weapons and not even a little attempt of a fight, up to Konaha's 'front doors' and handed himself over. He had even question his sanity himself … he still did.

Konaha was in a time of celebration. After killing Orochimaru, Sasuke had become vicious, dangerous, and extremely powerful. He had been Sound's greatest ruler. He had kept no prisoners, never hesitating to kill, and soon had become enemies with Konofha.

Sasuke wondered if the people he had once know were rejoicing. Kakashi, and Naruto … Sakura. Were they oiut in the many loud, cheerful dances that took place? He could imagine the Dobe out with Hinata would they all be out dancing and eating and drinking over what would soon, no doubt, be the death of a previous teammate?

Sasuke leaned against the wall behind him, and ran his fingertips over a deep wound in his arm. He didn't wince as the saltiness from his skin met the open tender flesh. Not feeling pain. He would never feel pain. The Konoha ninja that had found him as he came willingly to be locked up in jail hadn't need to injury him as they had. They'd come on the sides throwing weapons, trying to weaken him. They wouldn't have needed to though; Sasuke had no need to cause anymore damage to Konoha. Anymore damage at all.

He buried his face in his hands, letting his hair fall through his fingers. He could have been great. He could have taken over the world, and ruled everything. He could have passed on the Uchiha bloodline. Now it would just die. It would die as soon as Itachi did. Venom formed in Sasuke's mouth at the thought of Itachi living longer than him. It didn't matter now though. Sasuke would face execution.

It hadn't actually been decided yet, Sasuke's execution. The elders' hadn't made the official statement thus far, although Sasuke knew it was coming. He hadn't a doubt in his mind that they'd choose to kill him. They'd be stupid if they didn't. He was too much a threat. He had done too much against them. _I'm such a mental case. Such a failure. _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke heard the door to his cell creak open , and he looked up, erasing any emotion that had been on his face. Before him was some big thug. Broad shoulders, beefy gut, and thick wrists was all topped off by a round bulky face. Sasuke's senses immediately jumped to a way to attack and defeat the man. _Get him moving, make all that weight jiggle around until he has no balance, and then hit him with chakra in the chest, _Sasuke thought.

It would have been an easy win. Sasuke may have had limited chakra, and he may not have his Kanata, but the man was no match for him. Still, Sasuke wasn't here to fight, or escape. He was here to meet his destiny. To end the pain he had caused. Sasuke felt so weak. Weak for being so … kind. It made him want to vomit.

"You have a visitor," the thug said. Then the thug seemed to get a clue that Sasuke was still very dangerous in the condition he was in. The brute picked Sasuke up from his sitting position and punched him in the stomach.

Doubling over Sasuke tasted the sweet, metallic taste of blood in his mouth. The thug left seemingly satisfied. _A visitor, _Sasuke thought, thinking of Tsunade or the elders coming to tell him his fate.

"Sasuke?" a soft, sweet voice said from the outside of the cell cautiously. Sasuke's composed features began to crack. He knew that voice very, very well.

**You're opening**

**Something deep inside**

**When I'm with you**

**There's nothing I can hide**

"Sakura," Sasuke chocked out. _I don't feel. I don't feel. _He told himself. He couldn't feel; he couldn't let himself. But he did. Sasuke felt a lot. He felt pain. He felt love and anger. All the emotion he'd been pushing back keeping away for years suddenly overwhelmed him. Love, pain, sadness, anger: it all hit him in waves of emotion. One swell faded into another. "Sakura,"

In spite of himself he began to cry. What had he gotten himself into? He wouldn't love her. He couldn't love her. But he did. _Why is she here? _He thought. Why would he do this to him? His chest heaved as he sobbed, deep, heavy sobs.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as she heard the sobbing. She came from around the corner someplace until she was at the bars of his cell. She put a hand between the bars. Sasuke took it, holding her hand. He looked at her. She was so beautiful, pink hair that framed a smooth crème face. Jade sparkling eyes looked up at him with worry. Would she always care for him? Would she always be there with him, no matter how far he strayed from what was good and moral? He held her hand and cried.

**Stay with me**

**Forever and always**

**We'll be free**

**Forever and always**

"Shh, Shh," Sakura soothed, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, "it's okay. I'm here, I'm here." His tears fell onto her hand.

What had he done: What had he done? He was turning himself in. He was going to die. Yet holding his hand, soothing him, loving him as she always had was Sakura.

"You came back," she said, holding back tears herself. She knew what him being back meant as much as Sasuke did, although there was still a hint of love and admiration in her voice. "Why did you come back? You know what they'll do to you!" the love and admiration turned to accusing tone. Only Sakura would still care about his health when he'd killed numerously and unforgivably. Only Sakura would still care even though he deserved the punishment. Only Sakura would still care even though he had left her.

"I couldn't do it anymore," Sasuke said through his sobs. He was breaking, breaking, breaking. "I had to comeback. I couldn't do it anymore." He cried harder when Sakura started to cry. He finally knew he loved her. He loved her. And now he'd die, and he'd leave her forever.

**I've messed this up**

**Like I always do**

**I've messed this up**

**Now I am loosing you**

Sasuke moved close to the bars, and she did too. He looked into her hurt, jade eyes. How could someone care so much? How did she have that much live to give to someone as cruel and undeserving as himself? He felt her breathe on his face. Then his lips met hers. The two broken people kissed, and for one brilliant second Sasuke saw what his life could have been. He could have had a safe job, a safe life, children, and he could have forever come home to Sakura.

The kiss was salty as their tears intermingled and fell onto their lips. It was a constant reminder of where they were and what would soon happen.

"I love you! I love you!" Sakura said, pulling back and cupping his face with her hands. Tears made jagged paths down her face, and Sasuke so badly wanted to comfort her, be more for her. Be more than just a traitor, just someone who was about to die.

**Stay with me **

**Forever and always**

**We'll be free**

**Forever and free**

That's how the burly guard found the two. Dried tears on their cheeks, Sakura cupping Sasuke's face, the only thing separating the duo being the cell bars. He frowned a little but didn't comment.

"Your time is up," he said. Neither of the two moved. They stayed together, spending their last precious minutes, seconds together. The thug cleared his throat, "Your time is up!"

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand. Their eyes meeting. Their eyes held everything, they held their love, their story, and the future, however short the future may be. Then Sakura turned away from Sasuke, to the guard, who escorted her out.

Sasuke felt like crying more, but he forced himself not to. He couldn't. He had to be strong for Sakura, as she had been strong for him.

A little while later the elders came to talk to him. They used a lot of fancy words, but Sasuke didn't listen. He already knew what they were going to say. He knew from the moment he had decided to come back what their decision would be.

After the elders had left Sasuke replayed his time with Sakura in his head. He felt as if everything in his life had been leading up to that time with her. He remembered her soft, warm lips, her salty tears, her messy pastel-pink hair, and her wide jade eyes. It had been perfect. Perfect and hideous. Terrible and lovely. Sasuke felt strangely calm. Calm and ready.

He finally understood. He wasn't mental. He couldn't have kept killing because Sakura wouldn't want him to continue to be the monster he had become. He had to come back to Konaha because that is where Sakura was. He had to meet his end because a whole life without getting to see Sakura wasn't worth living. He came to die, but get to see her again. He had to have one last moment with her. He had to be with her. It had always been her. Sakura was always the one, the only one, he loved. Sasuke smiled with that thought as he fell into one of the best sleeps he had ever had.

"Get up," Burly man called, banging on one of the bars to Sasuke's cell. Sasuke sat up off the large stone slab which was used as a bed. He raised an eyebrow at the guard, and was suddenly aware of the sore spot in his stomach from where it had been punched.

"What?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed. He' had been dreaming. Dreaming of her.

The guard fiddled with the keys, then unlocked the cell. He threw in a pair of white pants, then a white button down shirt.

"You are to wear those," the guard said, "I'll be back in half an hour. You better be changed and ready by then." Sasuke nodded and the man left.

Picking up the white outfit Sasuke felt the odd calm that had fallen over him before he'd fell asleep the previous night. He didn't feel fear. That much he was positive. He was sad, maybe. Sad that he couldn't give Sakura the life and family she deserved. The love that she so deserved. Yes, he was sad that he couldn't give himself mind, body, and soul to her. Yet he still felt content. He had finally found it within himself to find what had always been there. He had found raw emotion, raw emotion and a strong love. A strong love for Sakura.

He slipped on the clothes and smiled. White was perfect. He felt like he'd come full circle. White innocence of being a child, to black hatred, a black evil, back to white. He had the white innocence of love.

When Burly Man came back this time Sasuke was ready and waiting. This seemed to surprise the guard who obviously thought he would have to force Sasuke into the garments. As the guard unlocked the door and tied Sasuke's hands with chakra binding rope Sasuke could've swore he saw pity in that man's eyes.

Sasuke got paraded through the village; it was one last celebration for the people. It was almost like a celebration for Sasuke. He had done it. He had found himself. He had found her.

He felt as if his senses were more alert then they had ever been. Was that ramen he smelled? He smiled as the aroma tickled his nose. Yes. Yes it was.

The guard gave Sasuke a weird look, as if he thought Sasuke had gone off his rocker, when he saw Sasuke smile. Sasuke didn't care. In fact, he smiled the whole way to the field where he would be executed.

He could feel each pebble under his bare feet; each blade of grass. He smelt the scent of the flowers Ino used to sell, the perfume that Sakura wore. Sakura. His smile got even bigger. Nearly ear to ear.

Finally they were in the field. All of Konaha seemed to be there to watch him die. The calm content feeling filled him again. He was ready. As he was passed from the burly guard to what was surely his executioner, he searched the crowd.

"We are assembled here today to witness the silencing of Uchiha, Sasuke," one of the elders spoke.

Sasuke instantly knew where she was. Like they were linked together. His eyes met Sakura's. Hers were red and puffy she looked as if she'd been up crying all night. Sasuke smiled to her as if to tell her everything on his mind. _It's okay. You have to move on. You have to live your life. You are the one and only person meant for me. I love you. You mean everything to me. You are the reason I refuse to be a monster. I wish I could stay with you forever, _and last but definitely not least, _goodbye. _

Sasuke thought of little pinkette Uchiha's running around in his house. He thought of continuing the Uchiha clan line instead of diminishing it. He thought of living in Konaha with Sakura. He thought of eating ramen with Naruto.

"I love you Sakura" he said softly quietly, his eyes never leaving from hers. The fatal killing blow came from somewhere to his left. Sasuke crumpled to the ground.

**Stay with me**

**Forever and always**

**We'll be free**

**Forever and always**

**Hey!**

**So, did I make you a little sad? Did you feel any emotion at all? Please tell me what you think! **

**Um, that's about all I have to say. **

**An update for All to Not is coming soon! **

**Review!**

**~lofallingve~**


End file.
